The combination of pyrazoloacridine and carboplatin is a potent and effective antitumor treatment. The specific aims of this protocol are to define the maximum tolerated doses (MTD) of carboplatin (CBDCA) (30-minute infusion) and pyrazoloacridine (PZA) (3-hour infusion) without and with G-CSF, administered every 28 days, 2) to describe the toxicities of CBDCA and PZA given on the schedule described above, 3) to determine the effect of PZA on the intracellular retention of DNA-platinum adducts, 4) to relate the pharmacokinetics and metabolism of PZA to DNA-platinum adduct retention, 5) to seek preliminary evidence of therapeutic activity of the combination of CBDCA and PZA.